


Promise

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata didn’t think that Kageyama was the person who cried because of a movie.</p><p>But there he was, cheeks wet with tears, so invested to the screen that he probably didn’t even realize he was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“Kageyama, let’s not watch another volleyball match before bed, because I will be too pumped up to sleep after that.”

“Okay.”

It was a quiet weekend at the end of autumn when Kageyama spent the night on Hinata’s house. Hinata’s parents and Natsu were away to visit family on the city. Hinata couldn’t go with them because they had practice on Saturday, so after long session of Hinata sighing because he’d spend Sunday completely alone at home, Kageyama decided to accompany Hinata.

Hinata made the most annoying smirk when Kageyama offered to stay over. “Hey, Kageyama, are you being nice to me?”

“Huh? Of course not, Dumbass! If you couldn’t concentrate to practice because you’re lonely, it’ll affect the whole team!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really! What are you, a rabbit?”

“Why do you drag rabbit into this, Kageyama?”

“Because rabbit die of loneliness! Also… they’re good at jumping, I guess?”

Hinata remembered Kageyama’s serious face and how Hinata laughed after that. Suddenly, he looked up for Sunday so much and kind of glad he didn’t get to go with his family to the city.

After spending Saturday evening with plenty of volleyball match video, Hinata asked Kageyama whether they could watch something else. Kageyama agreed, so Hinata shuffled the movie his family owned and pulled out one.

“Oh! How about this, Kageyama?”

“… I know the story, already.”

“Ah, I guess everyone knows about Hachiko the dog already…”

“Do you really want to watch it that much, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded eagerly, “Yes! Because I like dog! I like a lot of animals, actually…”

To that, Kageyama sighed, “Alright, let’s watch it.”

When the film started, Hinata nudged Kageyama by his elbow, “Kageyama, aren’t you, like, bad with animal?”

“What?”

“I saw you try petting a feral cat once and the cat ran away.”

“Well… yeah. Dogs seem to hate me too… even the smallest ones always bark at me.”

“Uh huh. It’s probably because you have this face of a serial killer—argh! Stop! Stop squishing my hair! I’ll go bald!”

“Shut up, Dumbass! Didn’t you tell me you want to watch this dumb movie? Watch it seriously!”

Apologizing, Hinata returned to his position.

Next to him, Kageyama muttered, “It’s not like having animal dislike me hindered my activity, anyway. We don’t need animal to play volleyball.”

He sounded more like talking to himself than talking to Hinata.

Hinata said nothing and returned his attention to the movie.

Hachiko was just your ordinary dog, really. But Hachiko became extraordinary when he started to wait for his master in that station.

Until one day, when his master didn’t return.

Still, Hachiko waited and waited.

He waited until he couldn’t anymore. He waited until he finally got reunited with his master in the afterlife.

Hinata bit his own lip. His eyes were hot and he didn’t really want to cry because then Kageyama would use it for material to insult him.

Hinata didn’t think that Kageyama was the person who cried because of a movie. He didn’t seem like the type, after all.

But when Hinata turned his head towards his partner, Kageyama’s cheeks were wet with tears. He was so invested to the screen that he probably didn’t even realize he was crying.

Hinata suddenly noticed how quiet his house was beside the music from the movie. He suddenly noticed how Kageyama still looked so much like Kageyama he saw everyday, just with tears.

He suddenly noticed that Kageyama probably had a lot of faces he didn’t show anyone.

And Hinata got the chance to see one of them.

Hinata returned his gaze towards the screen, but he still watched Kageyama with the corner of his eyes. He didn’t really want to disturb Kageyama dealing with his emotion, so he just sat there, waited, until the credit rolled.

Sometime when Hinata got too invested on watching the movie, Kageyama probably had realized he was crying. Now he used the back of his palms to rubbed his cheeks. When it failed because Kageyama just smeared his tears all over his hands and forearms, he resorted to using his shirt to dry his face.

Hinata extended his hand to the tissue box on the table and gave it to Kageyama.

Kageyama grabbed three sheets at once and dabbed his face with it.

They didn’t talk much until they went to bed. Hinata had prepared guest futon for Kageyama. They slipped underneath their respective blankets in silence.

And Hinata somehow really, really wanted to talk to Kageyama.

“It was a sad movie, huh?” he tested his voice. Kageyama’s back was facing him and in the darkness, Hinata didn’t know whether Kageyama had fell asleep or not.

“Mm,” Kageyama’s mumble was definitely not a mumble of sleepy person. “Sad movie.”

“I’ve never had any pet, so I don’t think I really understand how Hachiko or his family felt, but…” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Kageyama mumbled again, “I’ve never had any pet either.”

When Hinata didn’t say anything, Kageyama talked again.

“It was really sad,” he said, in a voice unlike Kageyama that made Hinata wondered what kind of face Kageyama made right now. “It was like Hachiko couldn’t grasp the concept of death. It wasn’t like us human could tell him too that his master would never return.

“But he waited. He just waited there until the very end.”

Hinata stared at the silhouette of Kageyama’s broad back and gulped.

“I don’t think we can understand animal’s feeling. We just think we can. Maybe Hachiko knew that his master would never come back. Maybe he decided to stay even though he knew that, after all. He was a good dog. His master must be a good person, because Hachiko loved him enough to wait for him forever. It must be lonely to be alone, waiting for someone who would never return.”

And Hinata flopped down from his bed to Kageyama’s futon.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama grumbled, before turning around to face Hinata.

Hinata just hugged Kageyama, squeezing him hard enough that it might hurt.

Hinata felt like he could see it; a Hachiko inside Kageyama.

For years in junior high, he waited for his team to be as good as him, pushing them to the edges so they could move even further as team. But like Hachiko couldn’t talk to human to understand the situation, Kageyama on junior high was unable to communicate his feeling properly.

So one day, his teammates decided to leave him. And Kageyama didn’t get his second chance anymore the moment he tossed to anyone on that fateful match.

Kageyama waited for someone who would and could spike his toss. In the end, Hinata came along and Kageyama had his place on Karasuno team.

But perhaps, until now, Kageyama was still afraid that one day everyone would left, that Hinata would leave too, and he would be left waited, unable to understand what he did wrong until it was too late.

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Hinata against Kageyama’s back.

“Huh?” Kageyama grunted, trying to shake Hinata off. “Of course you’re not. We have morning practice on Monday, anyway.”

“I mean…” Hinata inhaled, still burying his face on Kageyama. “I promised to defeat you, you remember? So until I do, I will always return to you. But you’ve been getting better so quickly, so I don’t think I’ll defeat you anytime soon. Maybe it’ll take me 20 years to defeat you. Maybe we’ll conquer the world by that time. Maybe after that you’ll continue to be even better and I will never be able to beat you.

“So… I’m not going anywhere. Just be as good or better than me, keep tossing to me, then I’m not going anywhere.”

Kageyama said nothing and he froze.

Hinata became very aware of his breathing and the way Kageyama smelled. Outside those gym smell, Kageyama smelled more like himself; like the detergent his family used, like how his house smelled, and like how Kageyama just smelled in general when they stood very close to each other, on-court or off-court.

Kageyama moved again, though he moved gently this time. He landed his palm on Hinata’s hair, ruffled them a little, and sighed.

“Okay,” he said.

“… Okay,” Hinata replied.

Kageyama didn’t try to shake him off again, so Hinata thought it was okay for him to stay there. Just when Hinata thought about that, Kageyama shuffled and pulled Hinata closer. Hinata’s eyes were now on level with Kageyama’s Adam apple and they bobbed up and down nervously, so Hinata presumed Kageyama was trying to say something.

“Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Hinata had to close his eyes when he heard that. “Yeah. You’re welcome, I guess.”

When Hinata finally fell asleep, he dreamt of winning the world with Kageyama. As they stood side by side after the most amazing volleyball match in history, he saw two very familiar figures on the bleacher; Hachiko and his master. His master smiled and nodded to Hinata. Then they left the stadium into bright door, before everything suddenly engulfed in white.

He woke up to Kageyama’s chest bumping against him as Kageyama breathed on his sleep.

Hinata moved, feeling Kageyama’s fingers clutching against his back, and buried his face to Kageyama’s chest.

 _I’m not going anywhere._ Hinata had said that, but he forgot one more thing- one thing he would definitely tell Kageyama soon.

_It’s a promise._


End file.
